Mi mecanico preferido
by Dany McCarty Whitlock Cullen
Summary: Rosalie Hale es una modelo famosa que nunca a creido en el amor y que solo le importa la fama y el dinero. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando tenga que dejar Nueva York y tenga que mudarse a un pequeño pueblo? ¿Conocerá al fin el amor y se quitará la máscara que siempre lleva?
1. Prologo

**Fanfic: Mi mecánico preferido by. Maria**

Rosalie Hale es una modelo famosa que nunca a creido en el amor y que solo le importa la fama y el dinero. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando tenga que dejar Nueva York y tenga que mudarse a un pequeño pueblo? ¿Conocerá al fin el amor y se quitará la máscara que siempre lleva?

_N.A: Bueno para aclarar cualquier cosa la historia no es mia es de una chica que publico esta historia en facebook su nombre es Maria Jose (creo XD) Bueno el caso es que la historia no es mi asi que si les gusta el crédito es para esta chica que hizo su maravillosa historia Y TENGO SU PERMISO TOTAL PARA PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA cualquier persona que igual publique la historia sin ser suya LE MANDERE A LOS VULTURI claro almenos que sea la creadora o que tenga su permiso_

_Y otra cosa mi historia "Todo por amor" estará suspendida hasta que la inspiración vuelva a mi NO la voy a dejar solo es un enorme tapón mental pero créanme que en cuanto la inspiración vuelva la volveré a retomar pero bueno_

_Espero que les guste esta historia y que dejen muchísimos reviews_

_Besos nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Subí rápido a mi habitación para dejar atrás los gritos escandalizados de Débora ¿Quién se creía que es?  
Ella y yo habíamos sido amigas desde que estábamos en el instituto y nunca nos habíamos peleado por nada, pero últimamente no era capaz de entenderla.  
-¡Rosalie Lilian Hale! No puedes seguir así ¿Tu sabes la vergüenza que pasé ayer con el Sr. Stanley?- Chilló.  
-¿Ese viejo que lo único que quiere es propasarse conmigo? ¡Yo no iría a una fiesta suya y aunque me obligaran!- Me tumbé en mi cama y puse el mp4 a todo volumen para relajarme.  
-¡Oh, claro! ¡La magnífica Rosalie Hale hace lo que quiere cuando quiere! ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya me harté de tus jueguitos. No tienes ni idea de la mala reputación que tienes, Rosalie- Dijo entrando a la habitación y quitándome los cascos bruscamente.  
-¡Débora no me importa lo que piense la gente de mi! ¡Soy una modelo con un cuerpo de infarto! ¿De verdad crees que no me llamaran miles de diseñadores de moda para sus revistas? ¡No necesito a ese viejo!  
-¿Sabes quién es el Sr. Stanley por casualidad? O como tú lo llamas "ese viejo". Es uno de los diseñadores más importantes de todo el mundo ¡Tiene contactos en todas partes y no perdonará la humillación que le hiciste!  
-Y según tú ese viejo me arruinará- Bufé y después solté una carcajada.  
-Muy bien Rosalie- Suspiró - Yo renuncio a ser tu representante ¡Búscate la vida tu sola! Llámame cuando te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, solo espero que no sea muy tarde- Me miró con pena.  
-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡No te necesito! -Chillé cuando ella salía de la habitación.  
Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de la única persona que podía ayudarme en estos momentos.  
-¡Amiguis!  
-¡Tanya! ¡No sabes las ganas que tenía de hablar contigo!  
-¡O sea es que hace mucho que no me llamas, Rose!  
-¡Ya sabes que no he podido Tany! La estúpida de Débora no me permitía hablar contigo- Mentí. Realmente nunca llamaba a Tanya porque era odiosa, al final tenía algo en común con Débora -¿Sabes? La he despedido y quería preguntarte si me puedes ayudar a conseguir un representante eficaz  
-¡Ay amiguis! No creo que sea posible ¡El Sr. Stanley habló esta mañana con mi papi y creo que con todos sus inversionistas! ¡Nos prohibió relacionarnos contigo en lo más mínimo! Pero tu y yo somos amigas y yo no te haría eso.  
-¡Oh, vamos Tanya! ¡Habla con tu padre! Seguro que le convences de que ese viejo es un exagerado.  
-Lo siento, tengo que colgar ¡Adiós Rose! ¡Me encantó tu llamada!- Y colgó  
¿Un representante? ¿Quién necesita uno siendo una modelo tan hermosa como yo?

N.A: Espero que les guste este es el primer capitulo si les gusto, no les gusto dejen sus review y recuerden la historia no es mia no los personajes


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Llevaba tres meses enteros de relax desde que Débora se fue. Siendo sincera conmigo misma todo me iba genial, pero ya era hora de demostrar lo que valía.  
Me dispuse a ir a una agencia de modelos que no se negaría en aceptarme ¿Quién haría eso ante mí? Normalmente era Débora quien se encargaba de estas cosas pero no sería yo la que iría a rogarle ayuda.  
Busqué en internet una agencia de modelos en la que había estado muchas veces posando para fotos o en pasarelas "beautiful model". Yo cumplía todos los requisitos que pedían.  
Le envié una llamada a Garrett, mi chofer, y 10 minutos después ya estaba esperándome al lado de mi gran limusina negra.  
-Garrett quiero ir a la agencia de modelos "Beautiful model". Cómo ya sabrás Débora renunció a ser mi representante y necesito que me busques uno nuevo- Dije subiéndome al coche y sacando un mini espejo de mi bolso ¡Debía ir perfecta para que me cogieran!  
-Como quiera señorita.  
Me dediqué a peinarme en el viaje para no aburrirme.  
-Señorita ya lleguemos- Me abrió la puerta del auto y bajé para ir al gran edificio, en el que decía con letras rojas y grandes: "solamente para autenticas modelos: Beautiful model"  
Entre y en la recepción vi a una chica de altura mediana, con la piel pálida, ojos azules y el cabello corto y rubio.  
-Disculpe. Quiero inscribirme en una sesión de fotos.  
-Muy bien- Susurró mirando algo en el ordenador que tenía en el escritorio- Para dentro de tres meses hay una sesión de la nueva línea de ropa de Carolina Herrera.  
-¿Está loca? ¡Yo lo quiero ahora!  
-Lo siento, pero eso no se hace de la noche a la mañana. Necesito hablar con su representante para ponernos de acuerdo  
-¡A mí no me hace falta representante! ¡Soy Rosalie Hale, estúpida! ¡Y quiero una sesión de fotos para hoy mismo!- Chillé ¿Pero que les pasaba últimamente a todas estas mugrientas?  
-¡A mí no me importa quién sea usted, pero gracias por decírmelo porque hubiera cometido el error de desobedecer al Sr. Stanley ¡ahora mismo váyase de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad para que la echen!  
Gruñí y estuve a punto de agarrarla de los pelos para que se callara pero me contuve y salí con la cabeza bien alta ¡Esa mujer no era nadie para humillarme!  
Empecé a despotricar pero me callé cuando vi que un policía se llevaba mi limusina y mi chofer no hacía nada para evitarlo ¿Pero qué pasaba?  
-¡Disculpe, señor! Debe haber un error ¡Soy Rosalie Hale y esa es mi limusina!- Grité.  
-Se perfectamente quien es, señorita Hale y es por eso que me llevo su transporte. Usted está en banca rota y lleva sin pagar q sus empleados tres meses. Su casa ya está en manos del banco pero puede ir a recoger sus cosas- Diciendo arrancó la limusina y se fue.  
-Garrett ¿Qué hare ahora? ¡No tengo donde vivir!  
-Bueno…yo me voy a ir a vivir con mi novia a un pequeño pueblo…pero no creo que a usted le guste esa idea ¿Tiene alguna hermana, o familiar que avisar?  
Entonces recordé que si tenía una, pero que también me había dejado de lado al igual que Débora…Me tendría que rebajar a su nivel y pedirle ayuda…  
-Tengo una hermana…- susurré -Iré en taxi a su casa ¿Tu cuando pensabas avisarme que también me abandonarías para irte a un pueblo?  
-Me iba el mes que viene…pero debido a esto tendré que adelantar mi viaje- Me dio un abrazo dejándome sorprendida -Espero que le vaya bien con su hermana, y hágame caso, no sea tan superficial e intente encontrar un hombre que la quiera que la valore por lo que es, no por lo que tiene.  
-¡Oh Garrett! ¡Como si no me conocieras! ¿Yo Rosalie Hale enamorada?- Reí -¡No pienso enamorarme nunca!  
-Algún día recordará mis palabras…y verá que tengo razón. El amor está donde menos se imagina.  
Subí a un taxi y me dirigí hacía mi mayor temor: enfrentar a mi hermana.  
El barrio en el que ella vivía era muy pobre, las casitas eran como una parte de mi gran casa. Todas tenían las paredes blancas por el exterior y algunas ventanas de madera. En el porche había un pequeño césped, aunque no parecía ser natural.  
Recordaba que su casa era la número 16 y esperaba no estar equivocada.  
Toqué el timbre y me abrió una niña pequeña de unos cuatro años. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules. Era idéntica a mi hermana.  
-Hola ¿Quién eres?- Me preguntó mirándome especulativamente.  
-Soy…- Una voz me interrumpió.  
-¿Rosalie? -Vi a mi hermana mirándome sorprendida con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Se había cambiado el color de pelo, ahora lo tenía negro, igual que la niña.  
-Hola Yamila ¿Cómo estás?  
-¡Rose!- Se acercó y me abrazó con cariño.


End file.
